metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fleet Admiral Castor Dane
Name and Voice Shouldn't we get a pic and voice actor name? Yeah, now we have an image, and i think a redirect for Admiral Dane would be useful, seeing as how that is how he is referred to ingame. Hellkaiserryo12 22:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) LOL Why isn't he hurt by the acid rain on the Pirate Homeworld in a cutscene with da Demolition Troopers? Lol. TantrumDog 05:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Because the rain is to scared to hurt somebody of his awesomeness level, lol =) ZeroSuitMegan 05:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) He's under his ship. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Which is made of steel, that, unlike Samus' suit, can block the rain. Thus, he is under his ship, safely unharmed by the acid rain. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) He is (under his ship)? Anyway can you shoot him? Can you even SHOOT a GF member? They say a GF turret will come out and blast at you, and even if you retaliate it WILL eventually kill you... I saw the vid. I wish Metroid Prime had more human interaction... TantrumDog 04:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry. He leaves right after the cutscene. No mutiny for you! --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, im really curious to know if Admiral Dane ACTUALLY sheds a tear for Samus??? (Latinlingo 01:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) :Why don't you play the game and find out? Or simply Youtube it. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 '''Shadows guide me...'] 04:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Considering he is head of the military, I doubt he can shed tears (except for his dead mommy :P). [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it's an insult to Dane's character that people are suggesting that General Deuchbag from Other M is Dane, it's not even the same voice actor. Shame on you all. 04:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he just went AWOL got really old and moody,ate a lot of chocolate and picked up an forced scottish accent. XD. But honestly I think Dane would drop kick General Deuchbag and make him cry for his momma, while holding him by a single leg , letting him scream Bloody Murder in nothing but his undies hanging upside down off the Galactic HQ in front of the entire senate with Chancoller Keaton laughing his antanee off. LOL XDMarx Wraith 04:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I loled 04:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Other M In the credits, the other Military man seen at the end of the game is simply called "The Colonel". Seeing as how this man is an Admiral, wouldn't that disprove that they're the same person? Or perhaps my lack of military knowledge is flawed. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 05:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Its just more of a joke since the guy looks like a grouchier and fatter scottish Dane.Marx Wraith 05:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, then perhaps we should give the colonel his own page and take off the info on this page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 05:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah and then hope he's in another game so he can get his butt kicked.Marx Wraith 05:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know anymore, but lol seriously, I don't think its Dane. This guy comes off as a douche and Dane looks to be more of a "friend" to Samus and he wouldn't treat her the way this guy from MOM did. Dr.Pancake 05:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Dane comes off as a badass who could hold his own with a pirate (unarmed mind you) but knows his fighters have a better chance in battle if he's at the head of the command chain.....Colonel Deuchbag uses his guys as pawns to be thrown away( He sent just 8 guys agianst MB KNOWING what see could do, only to serve as a distaction to get his full force in position) He then sits back and enjoys the fireworksMarx Wraith 05:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about that "distraction" bit, but him being a jerk toward Samus doesn't discount anything. He's a military commander first and a friend second. She is not part of the military any more, and she is not currently hired by them. She is an outsider at a locked-down crime scene/warzone. He congratulates her for her work, so he's not totally heartless--but he still does his job and removes someone who is illegally there to begin with. Sure, his title and the fact that he's Army instead of Marines discounts that he could be Dane, so this is all pointless. But whether it ends up to be right or wrong, faulty logic is faulty logic. :D Dazuro 17:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know many self-respecting military men that give an evil smirk when somebody is gunned down. :I Marx Wraith 20:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, DAMN! NO! It's funny how they changed what he said on the Trilogy version. It just makes you want to play both versions to hear what he sounded like. DarkMetroids 7:56, November 4, 2011 "Damn" at the Flag Bridge. Dane said "Damn!" twice in the US version: one in the Briefing Room and the other, if you listen closely, when a Space Pirate laser destroys a Griffin-class frigate after he is talking to Samus about the mission: "Damn! Get the lifeboats out there! Launch all fighter squadrons! I want status reports!". -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 16:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC)